warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Icecloud
Icepaw is a pretty snow white she cat with bright blue eyes. History In the Power of Three ''The Sight : Icekit is born to Ferncloud along with her littermate Foxkit. Jaypaw accidentally steps on her and her brother. While play fighting with her brother, Hollypaw instructs her and Foxkit on how to counter attack each other. When she notices Firestar approaching them, she becomes very nervous, her voice going to a whisper. She seems astonished to find that Hollypaw doesn't want to be a medicine cat apprentice anymore. She and her brother want to go with the Clans to the Daytime Gathering where the Clans are holding competitions but have to stay home and do a scavenger hunt with Ferncloud instead. Dark River :She is in the nursery along with her brother Foxkit, but is mentioned very little, such as right after Hollypaw returns from RiverClan. They both play with Hollypaw and Cinderpaw and soon change it into a pretend battle against WindClan. Outcast : Icepaw is mentored by Whitewing, because she knew difficulties behind being a white cat in the forest. When the cats going to the mountains leave, Icepaw wants to go too but has to stay behind. Eclipse :In Eclipse, Icepaw goes on a hunting patrol with Whitewing, Lionpaw, and Ashfur She catches a tiny vole and her mentor praised her for such a good catch. When Lionpaw catches a thrush with an untimed leap, Icepaw is amazed and talks about until they go back to camp. When she comes back to camp, all of the apprentices celebrate her first catch, and Icepaw is eager to show her catch to her littermate, Foxpaw. She has also revealed that she wants her name to become "Icestorm". Icepaw seems to have a small crush on Lionpaw. She was given Whitewing as a mentor because she knew difficulties behind being a white cat in the forest. :She is the first apprentice to greet Sol when he enters ThunderClan camp. :During the battle, she stayed behind to defend the camp while her brother, Foxpaw, went with Dustpelt's patrol. Long Shadows : She is mostly seen with her brother, Foxpaw, and spends lots of time fetching fresh bedding for the elders or for the sick cats and isn't happy when Tigerpaw, Flamepaw, and Dawnpaw come from ShadowClan. Sunrise : When Whitewing became a queen, Birchfall took over her apprenticeship. Both she and Foxpaw are one step closer to becoming warriors. Family '''Father:' : DustpeltRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 18: Living (As of Sunrise) Mother: : FerncloudRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of Sunrise) Uncle: : Ashfur: Deceased, residence unknown Grandmother: : Brindleface: Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member Sister: : HollykitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brothers: : FoxpawRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of Sunrise) : SpiderlegRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 18: Living (As of Sunrise) : BirchfallRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Living (As of Sunrise) : ShrewpawRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 18: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nieces: : Rosekit: Living (As of Sunrise) : Dovekit: Living (As of Sunrise) : Ivykit: Living (As of Sunrise) Nephew: : Toadkit: Living (As of Sunrise) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Kit Category:Apprentices Category:Sunrise characters